The Other Greengrass Girl
by OctoberSunlight
Summary: Draco is Bethrothed to Daphne Greengrass but finds himself inexplicably drawn to her younger sister Astoria
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy was pacing the corridors of Malfoy Manor; they grey-eyed portraits followed his progress and muttered to one another for they knew the reason for his unrest. The time had come for the Malfoy heir to marry. His parents had been hinting at the idea of marriage for some time now, suggesting that if he was going to marry someone of his own choosing then he had better hurry up and choose her. Draco had tried to find a wife, he really had, but he just hadn't found anyone he liked. The day after his nineteenth birthday Lucius and Narcissa had intervened, he was to have an arranged marriage.

Daphne Greengrass was the intended bride, a girl from in Draco's year at Hogwarts, he remembered little about her even though she had been a Slytherin as well, and all he remembered was sitting with her on the train in his third year when her little sister Astoria ran in crying when the dementors boarded the train.

"Draco, the time has come," Narcissa Malfoy said curtly as she walked out the drawing room, fastening her long black cloak around her neck "and for heavens sake change your expression; you look like you've been given the dementors kiss."

Lucius Malfoy exited the drawing room after his wife and offered her his arm.

"We are running late," he said in his cold drawling voice "The Greengrasses are expecting us in five minutes, we shall have to apparate."

"Father I…" Draco began but Lucius cut him off.

"The union of the Malfoys and the Greengrasses is important to keep our pure-blood family strong Draco, I expect you to make a good first impression on your future in-laws." Draco sighed and turned on the spot, disapparating with a loud crack. He reappeared with a pop in front of Greengrass Manor, there was a girl waiting at the gates, she had long black hair that flowed in waves down her back, she studied him, her emerald eyes looking him up and down.

"Daphne?" he asked.

"No, I'm Astoria, my family are waiting inside, and you are very nearly late." There was a pop behind Draco and his parents appeared.

"We apologise for our tardiness," Lucius drawled

"No need to apologise Mr Malfoy, I'm sure there was a very good reason, now if you'd like to follow me." Astoria waved her wand and the wrought iron gates creaked open, Draco, Narcissa and Lucius followed her up the long drive.

"I'm assuming you are Astoria," Narcissa said "you look so like your aunt Europa."

"You assume correctly Mrs Malfoy," Astoria replied, waving her wand so that the gates closed behind them "although I haven't seen Aunt Europa for quite some time."

"Oh, call me Narcissa please; we have no need for such formality," Narcissa said as Astoria opened the heavy wooden door.

"Welcome to Greengrass Manor, the rest of my family are waiting just through that door. May I take you cloak?"

Lucius and Narcissa handed Astoria their heavy travelling cloaks and entered through the door she had indicated, Draco watched her struggle with the sudden weight of the cloaks and quickly levitated them to take the weight off her, she turned and saw what he was doing, Draco thought he saw a hint of a smile but when he looked closer her porcelain face was impassive.

"Thank you," Astoria said "But I'll take it from here,"

"Let me help you," Draco replied as Astoria pulled out her wand.

"Don't be ridiculous, you have to go in there and meet your future wife and I have to take these to the cloakroom," she said a little sarcastically, Draco watched her walk away, with something that felt like disappointment in the pit of his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The room was dark and dusty and there was a fire crackling in the hearth, Lucius and Narcissa had taken seats opposite the Greengrass family. The silence was touchable Draco cleared his throat and sat down near his parents, surveying the woman that was to be his wife.

Daphne Greengrass was not as dainty as her sister, and that was putting it politely, she reminded Draco a little of Pansy Parkinson, her nose looked squashed and her eyes were a little too close together.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, may we present our daughter Daphne," Maximillian Greengrass's voice was high and clear "The union of the Malfoys and the Greengrasses is an important step to keep both our pure-blood families strong."

"Indeed," Lucius replied "And may we present our son Draco."

"A pleasure," Ava Greengrass said, leaning forward to shake Draco's hand, her skin was cold and pale. At that moment the door opened and Astoria entered, she walked past her parents in silence and sat down next to Draco

"Our youngest daughter Astoria. You've met already I believe," Maximillian said.

"Why don't you get us some drinks Astoria," Ava suggested "And Daphne can show Draco round the house."

"An excellent idea," Astoria said with a hint of sarcasm "Although I don't see why we can't just get a house elf."

"Astoria Elizabeth Greengrass," Maximillian began but Daphne cut in

"It's ok Father, Astoria will get the drinks, it's not a problem. Is it Astoria?" Daphne shot her sister a warning glance.

"Of course It's not a problem," Astoria lied, smiling sweetly at her father.

"Come on Draco, I'll show you round the house," Daphne said standing up

Draco followed Daphne and Astoria out of the room, as he left he heard Maximillian say to his parents

"Astoria didn't get into Slytherin you know, it was a great disappointment."

Once in the hallway Daphne turned her younger sister towards her, putting her arm on her shoulder

"You shouldn't answer father back like that Astoria, you know it just makes him angry,"

Astoria shook off her sister's arm and fixed her with an icy stare.

"He treats me like a mudblood, I'm not his slave I'm his daughter. It's all because I didn't get in Slytherin," her voice cracked on the last word and Daphne put her arms around her, stroking her hair.

"I'll get the drinks if you want," Draco said quietly.

"No," Astoria said, raising her head, her expression was once again unfathomable but a tear track glistened on her cheek. "You and Daphne need to get to know each other."

Astoria headed off to the kitchen and Daphne took Draco into the garden

"why didn't she get into Slytherin?" Draco asked as they walked out the front door.

"No idea. But if you ask me I don't think she even wanted to be in Slytherin in the first place," Daphne replied leading Draco past rows of tall hedges to sit on a white stone bench in front of a trickling marble fountain. There was an awkward silence as Draco struggled to find a reply.

"I didn't really want an arranged marriage," Daphne confessed quietly.

"Neither did I," He replied.

Daphne shivered as the sun disappeared behind a cloud and moved closer to Draco. He clasped his hands in his lap and sat poker-straight.

"She's too clever for Slytherin," Daphne almost whispered "she's cleverer than me, she got better results than me on her OWL's and NEWT's. She's always been better than me, our parents just don't see it. If this marriage wasn't arranged she'd probably get married before me as well."

Draco sat in silence, he stole a sideways glance at Daphne, there was a tear in the corner of her eye and he sensed that this was something she hadn't told anyone.

"why don't you tell her how you feel?" Draco asked.

"Tell who how she feels?" Astoria asked, appearing round the hedge with a tray tucked under her arms.

"It doesn't matter," Daphne said quickly.

"Oh and Draco, your parents are leaving soon."

Astoria walked away.

Draco stood up and turned to Daphne

"I should go, I have work later anyway."

Daphne nodded and didn't make eye contact.

Astoria was sat in her bedroom reading the daily prophet, she looked up when her sister entered

"They've gone," Daphne told her. Astoria put down her paper.

"So, what did you think?" Astoria asked. Daphne sat down on the end of her bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well he's very good looking…and he seems nice."

"You really like him don't you?" Astoria asked, Daphne blushed like a schoolgirl and bit her lip, Astoria raised her eyebrow.

"What did you think?" she asked her sister. Astoria looked away, gazing out the window.

"I'm not sure," she said finally "He's ok I suppose, he kept offering to help me though, does he think I'm incapable or something?"

"I'm sure he was just being nice Toria."

"Well its not me who has to marry him is it?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Draco appparated a few feet away from his parents, he had no desire to get involved with any conversation with them, especially not about the Greengrasses. He walked into Malfoy Manor thinking back to his years at Hogwarts, trying to place the sisters, he realised that Daphne had been in most of his classes he'd just never noticed her. But Astoria he remembered, the Ravenclaw seeker, she hadn't been on the Quidditch team for long but a memorable game in his third year, when she had come flying through the air and beat him to the snitch by a cat's whisker, meant that Slytherin were out of the running for the Quidditch cup. Narcissa and Lucius both went into the sitting room but Draco went straight up to his room, the eyes of the portraits following him. Daphne Greengrass, his future wife, Daphne Malfoy. That didn't sound right to Draco. He repeated it a couple of times in his head but still it sounded strange.

He pushed open his bedroom door, the furniture was a dark antique wood and the room was decorated in the Slytherin colours. Draco could never admit to his father how he felt about Daphne and his mother would just tell him to give it some time. There was no one he could talk to. And if Daphne was not the one for him, then who? There had to be someone.

Draco mentally shook himself, he couldn't base his impression of this woman on a half hour meeting and some brief memories from his school years. He had to give it time, she seemed nice enough, she had a nice family, and she was, of course, pureblood. Draco decided to go downstairs, his parents would, no doubt, have arranged another meeting with the Greengrasses and he wanted to prepare himself.

"So what did you think?" Lucius asked eagerly as soon as Draco entered the room.

"She's nice enough," he replied bluntly. His mother fixed him with a quizzical look as he sat down next to her.

"She's fine Mother," Draco said before she could ask "She's not the prettiest, but…"

"You just need to give it time Draco," Narcissa said softly.

"I know," He said "it's just hard to believe that this is the girl I have to spend the rest of my life with."

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Lucius asked quickly.

"She's just not like how I imagined she would be. And she reminds me of Pansy Parkinson."

"I thought that too, she does look very similar doesn't she." Narcissa said.

"Especially the nose," Draco added, turning towards his mother.

"And her face was slightly squashed," Narcissa said.

Lucius looked on in amazement as his wife and son launched into a list of Daphne Greengrasses flaws.

After five minutes, when Lucius was starting to wonder whether to use a silencing charm Draco finished the conversation with.

"So she's really no that bad is she?"

"No," Narcissa said.

"It's a good thing you like her so much, you have to propose to her next week," Lucius told his son.

"What!"

"Draco your going to marry her anyway, it's all arranged, best to get it over with."

"Lucius, don't be so insensitive!"

Draco seemed to have frozen up with shock but he managed to stutter two words.

"A week."

"Draco, darling, there's no pressure," Narcissa whispered soothingly.

"I'm going to work," Draco said abruptly, standing up.

"But darling if you leave now you'll be an hour early," Narcissa said

"Good, I'll get some paperwork done," Draco said as he walked from the room. Narcissa glared at Lucius.

Draco disapparated from Malfoy Manor with a crack and appeared outside the entrance to the Ministry of Magic, his head spinning, thoughts chasing themselves around in his head, he had a week to fall in love with a girl he wasn't even sure he liked, he walked to his office, feet automatically heading in the familiar direction. He reached his desk and stared at the blank piece of parchment. A week. It was over. Any chance he had of finding someone different was gone, he was going to be stuck with Daphne Greengrass for the rest of his life. Till death do us part, he thought miserably. Why couldn't Daphne have looked more like Astoria and less like Pansy. He remembered when he had first seen Astoria at Greengrass Manor. How he had hoped that she was Daphne, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he was marrying her sister. Astoria, the other Greengrass girl, who was unappreciated by her parents because she didn't get into Slytherin. He wondered why, if Slytherin wasn't the right house for Astoria then… Then Draco thought how his parents would have reacted if he hadn't gotten into Slytherin and realised, Family Honour.

There was a knock on the door, Draco ignored it. The door opened and Blaise Zabini walked in, tall, cocky, confident, he was grinning from ear to ear, he sauntered in and flopped into the chair in front of Draco's desk.

"So I heard about your new girlfriend," he said leaning forwards "How's it going?"

Draco sighed and put his head in his hands.

"That good eh? Want to tell me about it?"

"She's just like Pansy Parkinson," Draco groaned. Zabini snorted.

"All the time you spent trying to get away from her at Hogwarts and now you're marrying someone just like her. That's classic," he laughed.

"Ok don't rub it in," Draco said, getting up from his desk and pacing in front of the magical window.

"Is there someone else then?" Zabini asked

"There might be," Draco admitted

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to sit here in suspense until I burst?"

"There's just one problem though," Draco continued, ignoring Blaise.

"And that is?"

"She's Daphne's sister."

"I can see why that would be a problem. Does Daphne's sister have a name?"

"Astoria."

"Astoria Greengrass? The girl that got outstanding in almost all her OWL's and NEWT's?"

"Did she? Daphne said she was clever."

"How much do you actually know about this girl?"

"Not a lot."

"Don't you think you should get to know her?"

"Well that's going to be a bit difficult as I'm supposed to be getting married to her sister."

"We could double date," Zabini suggested.

Draco stopped pacing immediately and spun round to face Zabini "No way!" He exclaimed. "Blaise I know what you are like with girls!"

"You don't trust me? Oh come on Draco, I'm trying to help you!"

Draco sat back down at his desk and ran his fingers through his hair. After a long pause he looked up at Zabini who was slouched back in the chair.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Nothing serious, just a few trips to the pub, I'll distract Daphne so you can get to know her sister."

"Do not mention this to anyone. If my father finds out…He wouldn't approve."

"Does he ever approve of anything?"

"Not really."

Draco felt lighter once Zabini left, now that there was something he could focus on instead of the proposal, he managed to get his work done and he left early his spirits lifted. His mother and father were waiting for him when he got home.

"Are you feeling ok now," Narcissa asked with genuine concern

"I'm feeling much better."

Narcissa and Lucius exchanged a worried look as if fearing for their son's sanity. Draco told them about meeting up with Zabini, Leaving out the bits about Astoria.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, I always did like that Zabini boy," Lucius said to his wife.

"I'm going to write to Daphne," Draco told his parents. Narcissa and Lucius smiled at each other.

It took Draco three attempts to get the letter right, but when he read the fourth draft it sounded ok to him.

_Dear Daphne, _It read:

_I'm going to be in the Three Broomsticks at around 3 tomorrow if you want to come, I thought we could get some dinner and wander round Hogsmeade for a bit. If you want of course, I don't mind what we do. Hope to see you tomorrow._

_Draco_

_P.S I'm bringing a friend so if you want to bring Astoria that would be ok._

He wanted to make the idea of bringing Astoria just a suggestion so he didn't draw suspicion and adding it as a post script made it sound more casual. Draco tied the letter to the family owl then he opened the window and watched it soar off into the night.

"I got a letter form Draco!" Daphne shrieked, running into Astoria's bedroom. Astoria put down her book and held out her hand to her sister for the letter, she read it quickly and looked up at her sister with an expression of horror.

"You aren't seriously expecting me to go with you?"

"Well, yes, I was. What's the problem."

"It's nothing," Astoria said, avoiding Daphne's gaze.

"There's got to be a reason."

"I have better things to do with my time than exchange pleasantries with Draco Malfoy."

"I know there's something else, just tell me."

"I don't really like him Daphne."

"You hardly know him. That's not it either, you can tell me."

"It's nothing, and even if it was important I wouldn't tell anyone. Least of all you."

"Least of all me, What's that supposed to mean?" Daphne asked in outrage.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, of course I'll come with you."

"Thanks," Daphne said putting her arm round her sister "and you never know, this friend of his might be cute…"

Astoria shrugged Daphne's arm away "How many times do I have to tell you Daph, I do not want setting up!" Astoria said exasperatedly.

"I'm kidding Toria."

"Good."

Daphne left the room and Astoria put her head in her hands tears started to roll down her cheeks, she had been hiding her feelings from people all her life but she could never seem to be able to hide them from her sister. Why was it that she had never been able to get someone nice? It was too late now, her sister was getting married to the one person that was everything Astoria wanted and more. Daphne was her best friend, she had looked out for her all her life, defended her when her parents were wearing her down, she could never tell Daphne how she felt about Draco. She wasn't even sure herself how she felt. Daphne was already in love with Draco. Astoria was determined not to ruin her sister's chance for happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Draco sat in the Three Broomsticks, it was five to three and there were butterflies zooming around in the pit of his stomach. Blaise was waiting outside for Daphne and Astoria. He nervously sipped his butterbeer. The door opened and a gust of wind blew in followed by Blaise Zabini who was laughing loudly. Daphne and Astoria followed, also laughing.

"Look what pretty little things I found outside," Zabini said as Daphne took the seat opposite Draco, he smiled. Zabini slid in next to Daphne leaving Astoria to sit next to Draco.

"What are we drinking Ladies?" Zabini asked.

"Just a butterbeer thanks," Astoria said quietly.

"I'll have an oak-matured mead please," Daphne said.

Zabini went over to the bar to get the drinks.

"So Draco, How are you today?" Daphne asked politely.

"I'm good thank you, and yourself?"

"I'm excellent," Daphne replied smiling.

"And Astoria?" Draco asked.

"I'm…Fine."

Zabini returned with the drinks and set them down on the table.

"So Astoria, what do you do for a living?" Zabini asked

"I write a column for the Daily Prophet," Astoria replied.

"Really, wow. And Daphne?"

"I am currently job less, hoping to get something soon though, I'm bored stiff stuck at home all day."

"Well there's a lovely little shop up the street, just opened, looking for a manager, I know the owner so do you want to go check it out."

"Yes, thank you," Daphne said, sounding a little overwhelmed.

"No need to come you two, we won't be long," Zabini said, turning to Draco and Astoria.

"Bring her back," Draco said to Zabini.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be back." Zabini replied, winking. Draco sighed.

Zabini offered Daphne his arm and they walked out of the Three Broomsticks.

"So your friend.." Astoria began, turning to Draco "Is he single?"

"No. He's very not single, in fact he's gay, very gay, Boyfriend called Fredrico."

"Oh, I would never have guessed," Astoria said.

There was an awkward pause as they sipped their drinks.

"I remembered you from Hogwarts," Astoria said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I kicked your ass at Quidditch in your third year," Astoria said smiling, a beautiful smile that seemed to light up the whole room.

"Oh that's not quite how I remember it," Draco countered.

"How do you remember it then?" Astoria returned playfully

"As I recall it I let you catch that snitch."

"You did not! I beat you fair and square, you were dazzled by my beauty and I snatched the snitch from under your nose."

"Something like that." Draco said.

"Do you actually remember? Or are you just being nice?"

"I do remember. I was chasing the snitch, I was close too, inches away, when this blue and bronze blur comes streaking past me from my left, dazzles me with her beauty, and beats me to the snitch by this much," Draco indicated with his fingers. Astoria smiled.

"It doesn't look like they're coming back, do you want to take a walk?"

"Don't you think we should wait here?" Astoria asked nervously. "Daphne might think that we're…"

"We're what? Is everything ok Astoria?"

"It's just that…"

"It's ok, you can tell me."

"Daphne and I have a history with..well..boyfriends."

"I don't understand."

"Well, she gets a boyfriend, it's all going fine then she brings him home and the idiot promptly falls in love with me."

"Oh."

"And most of them are idiots. You know, I've never actually liked any of them until…well it doesn't matter anyway."

"Well you're ok with me, I have to propose to her next week," Draco told her, with a hint of dejection.

"Next week!" Astoria exclaimed "But that's so soon…you…next week! I have to go," Astoria stood up and turned to leave.

"Astoria, wait," Draco grabbed her wrist, turning her back to him. She turned her head so that her face was hidden by her hair.

"Draco, I can't… I should go."

"Astoria please," Draco almost begged. Astoria turned back and Draco let go of her wrist.

"Walk with me," Astoria said, Draco looked at her in confusion "Please."

He helped her into her coat and they left the Three Broomsticks into the crisp autumn air, Astoria walked ahead, her long hair blowing in the wind.

"A week," She said, looking back to Draco "You barely know each other."

"I know," he replied, speeding up to catch up with her "But it's what my parents want and I can't argue with them."

"Story of my life," Astoria sighed. "So are you going to go through with it?"

"I don't know," Draco said avoiding her gaze.

"Draco, Astoria!" A shout came from their right, they turned, Daphne and Blaise were walking out of a side alley.

"I got a job!" Daphne shouted running excitedly towards her sister.

"Wow, That's brilliant Daph," Astoria said with fake enthusiasm and a forced smile.

"Blaise," Draco whispered, beckoning him over.

"Have fun did you?" Blaise asked.

"Yes," Draco replied "But I told Astoria that you're gay."

"You did what?" Blaise whispered in shock.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"If this ruins my reputation, I'm going to kill you."

They wandered around Hogsmeade for a while, them the wind started to get stronger and colder, Draco and Astoria turned up the collars on their coats and Daphne and Blaise put on scarves.

"I'm going to have to go, I haven't finished my column and it's due in with my editor soon," Astoria said as they walked out of Honeydukes "You coming Daphne?"

Daphne nodded.

"I'll see you later then," she said turning to Draco.

"Yeah," Draco replied avoiding her gaze.

"See you around Blaise," Astoria said, then she turned to Draco, looked him directly in the eyes and said softly "I hope I'll see you soon."

"You will," Draco assured her.

Daphne turned on the spot and disapparated with a crack.

"How could I not see you, you're marrying my sister," Astoria said, as she turned to disparate Draco thought he saw a tear glistening on her cheek.

"Astoria I.." Draco began but it was too late there was a crack as Astoria disappeared "Love you," He finished.

"She loves you too, you know," Zabini told him.

"It's too late though isn't it, I'm going to be forever miserable married to her sister."

Astoria had lied, she had no column to finish, but seeing Draco walking round Honeydukes arm in arm with her sister, smiling and talking about whatever had been too much for her to bear. She locked her door and collapsed on the bed. She had been so stupid to tell him about her and Daphne having a history with boyfriends, she was sure he would avoid her now, just to make sure the same thing wouldn't happen with him. H had been so nice to her when Daphne hadn't been there. He was charming, funny and kind, everything she wanted and she had messed it up.

Astoria lay back on her bed and let the tears fall down her face.

There was a loud knock on the door and Astoria awoke suddenly.

"Astoria! Dinner!" Ava Greengrass yelled.

Astoria opened the door and stalked past her mother with her head held high. Her father and Daphne were already at the table. Astoria took her seat and began picking at her dinner.

"Eat properly Astoria!" Maximillian scolded.

"Leave me alone you horrible pig," Astoria muttered.

"What did you say?" Maximillian asked menacingly.

"Nothing Father."

Astoria continued eating, then she caught sight of her reflection on the back of her spoon, her eyes were red-rimmed from crying, she quickly brushed her hair in front of her face so that her family wouldn't notice.

"And get your hair out of your face!" Maximillian added. Astoria gripped the handle of her cutlery a little harder "I read your column today," He continued.

"What did you think?" Astoria asked, perking up a little.

"I didn't like it," He said bluntly "It was rubbish, it bored me. I don't approve of you writing these columns." Astoria slammed her cutlery down on the table and stood up.

"You don't approve of anything I do! Do you!"

"Astoria," Daphne whispered "Sit down."

"No I will not sit down!" Astoria shouted "I am fed up of being treated like this!"

"Like what darling?" Ava asked, trying to calm the situation.

"Like I'm inferior!" Astoria shouted "I cannot stay in this house a moment longer! I'm leaving!" Astoria spun on the spot and disapparated with a crack.

Draco was walking down the street, he had no desire to go home and face his parents when his head was filled with thoughts of Astoria, he sat on a bench at the side of the street, her smile filling his head. There was a loud pop from round the corner, Draco stood up and pulled out his wand. Then he heard sobbing, he turned the corner.

"Astoria?"

"Draco? Is that you?" the reply came from in between sobs.

"Oh Astoria, what happened?" he asked, walking over and wrapping his arms around her, helping her to her feet and leading her into the light.

"I couldn't take anymore," She sobbed "My parents… I had to leave."

"Do you need somewhere to stay?" Draco asked.

"Would your parents mind?" she asked sniffling.

"The house is so big they probably wouldn't even notice."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Draco helped Astoria down the street.

"We could apparate if you wanted," Draco suggested.

Just then there was another pop somewhere to their right and a voice called out tentatively

"Astoria? Are you there? Astoria?"

Astoria looked up at Draco.

"It's Daphne, I don't want her to find me!" she whispered urgently. Her eyes wide.

"Hold on to me, we'll apparate."

Astoria wrapped her arms around Draco's waist and laid her head on his chest. With a crack they disappeared.

There was a slight pop Draco and Astoria arrived outside Malfoy Manor,

"Draco?" a voice whispered form behind the hedges that boarded the driveway of Malfoy Manor. Astoria looked up at Draco in confusion only to see that his face set into a grimace and he was staring straight ahead with cold eyes.

"Pansy," he said through gritted teeth "What the hell are you doing here."

Pansy Parkinson emerged from behind the hedge, she was wearing a low-cut top and a very short skirt, she had makeup smeared all over her face.

"Well I heard you were getting married, so I figured that this is our last chance."

"Our last chance to do what?" Draco asked, sneering.

"To be together silly," Pansy answered like she was talking to a child. "Don't worry, there's nobody else here," Then she noticed Astoria and her expression went from sweet as honey to hard as rock "What is that slut doing here?"

Astoria stepped forward from behind Draco.

"Who are you calling a slut? I don't even know you," she said with outraged confusion.

"Hold on… Lumos.. Oh sorry, thought you were Daphne Greengrass."

Astoria reached for her wand, Draco put his hand on her arm and she took a deep breath.

"Pansy please just leave," Draco said with a sigh.

"What about us, all those things that happened in Hogwarts?"

"The only thing that happened in Hogwarts was that you tried, and failed, to get into my heart via my trousers for about three years," Draco said calmly. Pansy opened her mouth to argue but Astoria stepped forward.

"Look, Draco is trying to be nice but it's clear that he doesn't want you here, so just back off."

"Oh I get it, this is the one your getting married to, isn't it?" she said to Draco

"No," Astoria replied "I am Astoria Greengrass, Draco is marrying my sister Daphne."

Recognition dawned on Pansy's face and she stepped back.

"The one I just…"

"Called a slut, yes. So, are you going to leave before or after I hex you for calling my sister a slut and just being annoying in general?"

"I'll see you later Draco," Pansy said in what she hoped was a seductive tone, before turning to leave.

"No you won't," Draco said as she disapparated.

"Who was that?" Astoria asked incredulously as they walked up the driveway.

"Pansy Parkinson, girl from my year at Hogwarts."

"She was in Slytherin?"

Draco nodded. "Unfortunately."

"How the hell is Parkinson a Pureblood surname?"

"I think she's Half-blood."

"Draco, Parkinson isn't even a Half-blood surname."

Draco laughed.

"What I want to know is why she called my sister a slut," Astoria said.

"Your sister had a bit of a reputation with boys in our year, she was never with one person for long though, but I guess that fits with what you said about your boyfriend history." Draco told her

"A reputation?" Astoria repeated.

"Sorry, I don't know much about it, in fact I barely remember her from Hogwarts. Most of this took place during my sixth year, where I was too busy doing the Dark Lord's bidding to pay attention to stupid rumours."

Astoria smirked but didn't comment.

"So trying to get into your heart via your trousers obviously doesn't work then?" Astoria asked mockingly.

"Well that depends," Draco said flirtatiously, raising his eyebrows and winking at her, Astoria burst out laughing. He waved his wand and the huge doors creaked open. He led Her into his house, She walked into the middle of the entrance hall, and looked up at the cavernous ceiling.

"You're house really is massive," she said, turning back to him.

"Tell me about it, I've been lost in here at least five times," Draco told her. Suddenly there was a huge crash and some shouting.

"Mum and Dad are arguing again then," Draco said, more to himself than Astoria "Wonder what she's thrown at him this time?"

Astoria raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"When my parents argue it nearly always involves mother throwing one of our priceless family heirlooms at father."

Astoria nodded "Because that's perfectly normal…"

Draco laughed "Come on Astoria. There's a spare room next to mine if that's ok?"

"That's great but.. Well, I didn't really think this whole 'running away' business through, I haven't got pyjamas or anything."

"Do you have a fireplace in your room?" Draco asked, an idea occurring to him.

"Yes, but that would be the first place my parents would expect me to come back to,"

"I'll go," Draco said, leading her up the stairs.

"What would you be doing in my fireplace?"

"I'll say I wanted to see Daphne but got out too early,"

"It's nearly 11 o'clock, why would you be going to see Daphne?"

"I'll do it tomorrow, you can borrow some of my pyjamas in the meantime," Draco said, stopping outside his door, "This is my room, I'll get you some pyjamas."

Astoria followed him into his bedroom, he reached into a draw and handed her some green and silver striped pyjamas.

"Sorry, Green and Silver are the main colours in this house," he said apologetically leading her to the next room and holding the door open for her, Astoria put the pyjamas down on the bed then turned back to the door where Draco was stood leaning against the frame, it occurred to her that she was in his house and they were practically alone, but she pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind and walked over to him.

"Thank you Draco," She said, looking straight into his blue-grey eyes, "You've shown me more kindness in one day than my parents have done in eight years."

Astoria wrapped her arms around Draco for the second time that evening and hugged him tightly, he hugged her back, stroking her long wavy hair and breathing in her delicious scent, then she pulled away and the moment was over.

"Goodnight Draco," She said

"I'm going to send an anonymous owl to your parents, just to let them know that you're safe."

"Ok."

"Goodnight Astoria," Draco walked away, closing the door.

Astoria put on the pyjamas, which smelled just like Draco, and climbed into bed, thinking about all that had happened that day and wondering why he was being so kind to her, it was probably because of Daphne. Astoria fell asleep that night and dreamed of Draco Malfoy. But her dream soon turned into a nightmare.

Draco woke in the middle of the night and for a second he wasn't sure why, then he heard the sound of someone crying in the next room and he was suddenly wide awake. Astoria needed him.

Astoria sat in bed crying softly, when Draco ran in, his white-blonde hair sticking up like he'd had an electric shock, he sat on the bed and held her close while she sobbed into his pyjamas.

"Don't cry Astoria," he begged "I'm here, it's ok, no-one is going to hurt you."

Astoria sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"I've cried every night for seven years," She sniffed "This is the first time anyone has comforted me."

Draco held her closer "What about Daphne?" he asked.

"She doesn't hear."

"Would you like me to sleep in here with you tonight?"

"Will you, I just don't want to be alone."

"Ill be right back," Draco left the room then came back levitating his mattress so that it rested on the floor beside Astoria's bed.

"Why do you cry at night?" Draco asked

"It used to be because my parents hate me, all I wanted to do was make them proud, but they never cared about me."

"I'm sure they don't hate you Astoria," Draco said, settling down on his mattress and pulling his duvet over himself.

"Oh they do, and it's not just because I didn't get into Slytherin either."

"Why then?"

"Because I like muggle music, and books, and films, though some muggle films are awful. Have you ever eaten pizza?"

"No, my parents would never dream of letting me eat something so obviously muggle."

"I ate some once, my dad locked me in my room for a week."

"We should get some pizza, would you like to get pizza with me tomorrow?"

"I would love to get pizza with you."

"Well it's a date then. Will you be able to sleep now?"

"I think so, thank you again for everything you've done for me."

Draco stayed awake listening to the sound of Astoria breathing, when he was sure that she was sleeping peacefully, he relaxed into his pillows and drifted off to sleep.

Astoria awoke the next morning feeling calm and relaxed, the first sun rays we peeping in under the heavy curtains, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and yawned quietly. There was a stirring to the left of her, she looked over and remembered why she was feeling so peaceful. Draco's eyes opened and he smiled up at her.

"Morning," Draco said.

"Morning," Astoria replied smiling.

"Breakfast?" Draco asked.

"What about your parents?"

"What about them? Father never gets up for breakfast, and mother will be in a good mood today, she's always in a good mood after they argue."

Astoria climbed out of bed and followed Draco down to the kitchen. Narcissa was sat at the table reading the paper, she looked immaculate as always.

"Morning mother," Draco greeted her, holding out a chair for Astoria "There was a little fall out a the Greengrasses last night and Daphne asked me if I could put Astoria up for a couple of nights while things get sorted out," Draco lied.

"That's fine dear," His mother said, not really paying attention and going back to her paper.

Draco and Astoria ate quickly then went back upstairs, she waited for him to get dressed then entered his room, they stood in front of the ornate fireplace, the green flames crackling merrily.

"Is there something in particular I can get you?" Draco asked, stepping into the fireplace

"Well if we're going out for pizza then it needs to be something quite muggle, oh and there's a bag of muggle money at the back of my wardrobe, right at the bottom."

Draco nodded and took a handful of floo powder from a pot on the fireplace.

"See you later. Greengrass Manor."

Draco disappeared.

Astoria sat down on the edge of Draco's bed, suddenly nervous although she didn't know why. A sudden image flashed into her head of her mother catching Draco in her bedroom going through her underwear draw. She smirked a little to herself.

Draco appeared in the fireplace, swaying a little from dizziness,

"I got the money," He handed Astoria a bag "And your clothes,"

"Nice, thanks. Denim skirt, shirt, erm, underwear, looks like you got everything."

Draco, who had gone slightly pink, cleared his throat and muttered.

"I'll leave you to get dressed then," he exited the room.

Draco stood outside the door, his mind spinning. This girl was amazing, he had never felt anything like this before and he was proposing to her sister next week, he had to do something.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So where are we going for pizza?" Draco asked as he and Astoria walked out of Malfoy Manor.

"There's this little place on the muggle side of London," Astoria told him "It's quiet and the food is delicious, I went once with a friend, you know Luna Lovegood?"

"Loony Lovegood, yes."

"She took me, then my father tried to ban me from being friends with her."

"Are we apparating?" Draco asked

"Not directly into the building, that would freak out the muggles a little bit don't you think? But first, you look too uptight, un-tuck your shirt," Astoria paused, inspecting him then she reached up and undid the top button of his shirt, she looked him up and down.

"Do I pass?" Draco asked.

"Roll your sleeves up."

Draco rolled up his sleeves and Astoria caught sight of the slightly faded Dark Mark covering his left forearm. Draco caught her looking at it, went slightly red and tried to hide it.

"Wow," Astoria whispered quietly "You said you spent your sixth year doing the Dark Lord's bidding, I thought you were joking."

"I'm not proud of what I did," He said softly.

"Well we've all done things we're not proud of," She said

"Well my family did some pretty awful things when Voldemort was in power. It's actually only thanks to Harry Potter that we weren't thrown in Azkaban after he died. I would never have got a job at the Ministry if it wasn't for him."

"Show me," Astoria said quietly, Draco reached out his arm, she gently took hold of it and traced her finger along the outline of the Mark.

"It's fading," Draco almost whispered "But I don't think it will ever disappear completely. So do I pass now?" he asked changing the subject.

"I still think you look a bit too formal, we'll get you some jeans while we're in London. Now take my hand," she commanded.

They appeared in a dingy back alley, piled high with black rubbish bags.

"So this is muggle London?" Draco asked jokingly.

"Pretty much," Astoria replied with a hint of sarcasm, leading Draco out of the alley.

"This pizza place isn't expensive is it? Because I have no muggle money."

"Well it's free if you pretend to be my boyfriend," Astoria said.

"How does that work?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Couples discount," Astoria said simply

"Care to explain further?" Draco asked, smiling a little at the thought of pretending to be Astoria's boyfriend.

"On Saturdays they do this thing where if you go with your partner one meal is free," she explained.

"Ok. So how is this going to work? Are you going to give me the muggle money and I'll pay you back with our currency when I get home?"

"No way! I'm treating you today! It's the least I can do especially after all you've done for me."

"Ok then. Girlfriend," Draco said smiling as they arrived outside the restaurant.

"Take my hand. Boyfriend."

A bell tinkled above the door as Draco and Astoria entered,

"Can I help you?" A waiter with an Italian accent asked them.

"Yes, hi, do you have a table for two?" Astoria asked confidently.

"Yes right this way miss," he said, leading them past rows of red and white chequered tablecloths.

"My boyfriend and I heard about this place from our friends and thought we'd try it out," Astoria told the waiter as he held out a chair for her.

"I'll be back when you're ready to order."

"What do you recommend?" Draco asked Astoria, giving up on trying to decipher the menu.

"Well, you're quite new to the whole pizza experience so I'd recommend something like ham and mushroom."

"I'll go for that then."

"What are you drinking?" Astoria asked.

"I don't know, all these drinks look pretty strange to me so I'll have whatever you have."

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter's voice came from behind Draco as he walked round the table, notepad in hand.

"Yes, I'll have the combo pizza and an Orange and Passionfruit J2O please."

"And for sir," The waiter turned to Draco.

"I'll have the ham and mushroom pizza."

"And to drink?"

"I'll have the same as my girlfriend."

"Very good sir."

"I think the muggles are staring at us," Draco whispered to Astoria after about a minute.

"They're staring at you," she told him.

"But why?"

"Surely you realise the effect you have on women?"

"I don't know what you mean," Draco said, genuinely confused.

"you're very good-looking Draco, especially to muggle women."

"I don't understand."

"I'll prove that they were looking at you," Astoria said, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Kiss me."

"What! Astoria! I'm getting married!" Draco said, faking outrage but dying to kiss her properly.

"I know," Astoria said, sounding slightly disappointed "It's nothing serious, just a kiss on the cheek, just to see their reaction."

Draco took a deep breath then leaned across the table and kissed Astoria Greengrass on her porcelain cheek.

"So did you enjoy your pizza?" Astoria asked as they were walking out the restaurant.

"It was delicious, I never knew muggle food could taste that good."

Astoria smiled "Right, now lets get you some muggle clothes."

A trip on the London Underground, ten fitting rooms and countless shops later, Draco and Astoria apparated back to Malfoy Manor clutching their purchases.

"My father won't approve of this you know," Draco said as he dumped the shopping bags on his bed.

"My father won't approve of me staying at your house, but since when have we lived to please our parents?"

"I used to, that ended with me becoming a death eater."

"Draco!" Narcissa's voice carried up the stairs even though she had barely raised her voice "Draco! Daphne is here to see you! Would you like me to show her up?"

"No!" Draco replied quickly, looking at Astoria whose eyes had widened "No, it's ok, I'll come down."

Draco left Astoria to hide their shopping and ran down the stairs to meet Daphne before she came up and discovered her sister. Daphne's face was a mess, she looked like she hadn't slept and her eyes were red and bloodshot.

"You haven't seen Astoria have you?" she asked quickly "Only she ran away and I've looked everywhere and couldn't find her. I'm really worried, this is the longest she's run away for."

"Well.." Draco began.

"Why are you worrying Daph?" A voice came from behind him "I'm not stupid you know." He turned round, Astoria was stood on the stairs looking down at her sister.

"Astoria! Where have you been? You're coming home with me right now!"

"I'm not Daphne. I'm not coming home. I'm going to get my own place, I'm never coming home, that's it."

"Astoria," Daphne faltered "You've got to come home, even if you get your own place, you've nowhere to stay until you do."

"She can stay here as long as she wants," Draco said quietly as Astoria walked down the last few stairs to stand behind him.

"Draco, stay out of this, you don't understand," Daphne snapped.

"I understand enough to know that she doesn't want to go home," Draco said firmly

"Oh so that's how it is, is it? Fine, I'll see what mum and dad think about this," She said, turning to leave.

"Daph wait," Astoria pleaded, stepping forward and taking hold of her sister's arm "Please don't tell them where I am. They'll make me come home."

"You should come home," Daphne said.

"No! it's my life Daphne."

"You can't just stay with Draco."

"She can, it's fine. Look, I know I don't really know what's going on here but Astoria is obviously unhappy at home, and you seem to care for her a lot so just let her go, you want to make her happy," Draco said, stepping between the two sisters.

"Why do you want to stay here Astoria, you don't even like him," Daphne said trying to be discreet.

"Shows how much you really know about me doesn't it," Astoria replied icily, moving to stand next to Draco again "I'll be coming home to get my clothes, but that's it. Goodbye Daphne."

"Fine," She said venomously "At least you're safe. Thank you for looking after my little sister Draco."

Daphne walked out of Malfoy Manor, the heavy doors closing behind her.

"She didn't stay long," Narcissa commented, sticking her head out from round the living room door.

"She just wanted to check on Astoria," Draco lied.

"I thought I heard shouting."

"Well Daphne wants me to come home Mrs Malfoy," Astoria said stepping forward "Only I don't want to."

"Well you're welcome here Astoria. However much Lucius may disapprove. And please call me Narcissa."

"Thank you Narcissa."

"Your mum is really nice," Astoria said to Draco as they headed upstairs.

"You should see her when she's throwing things at my dad," Draco said.

"So what do we do now?" She asked.

"Do you want to see my library?"

"You have your own library?" Astoria asked incredulously.

"Yes, there's even some muggle fiction in there." Astoria smiled and followed Draco up a thin staircase.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Astoria asked when they were both in bed that night "About me staying for as long as I wanted?"

"Of course I did," he said looking up at her. There was silence until Astoria asked

"What did you have to do for Voldemort?"

"I had to kill Dumbledore."

Astoria laughed, then stopped quickly when she realised Draco hadn't joined in.

"You're serious? Oh Draco. How did you manage to do it?"

"I didn't. It was Snape that killed Dumbledore. I couldn't go through with it, even though he threatened to kill me if I didn't."

"Wasn't there anything your parents could do?"

"My Father was in Azkaban, Mother did all she could but Voldemort was determined it should be me."

"Why?"

"Because if I died in the process then it would make up for my fathers mistakes," Draco said bitterly.

"Mistakes?"

"He was supposed to retrieve something from the Department of Mysteries but he was stopped by the Order of the Phoenix, with the help of Harry Potter and his friends."

"So you had no choice?"

"I had a choice. I could have chosen to die."

"Well I'm glad you didn't," Astoria said quietly "Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight Astoria."

That night Astoria slept peacefully for the first time in seven years.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Are you really going to get your own place?" Draco asked Astoria as they walked down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"I don't know. I'll probably end up going home," She sighed.

"Why?"

"Because they're my family, and besides, if they hate me that much then I'll annoy them more by going home than I will by getting my own place."

"Crafty," Draco said smirking.

"So how are you going to propose to my sister?" Astoria asked

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it, why?"

"Daphne likes picnics."

"It's autumn."

"Excellent, she'll see that you've made an effort."

"Why are you helping me?" He asked as they sat down in the empty kitchen to eat their breakfast.

"Because I want my sister to be happy." Draco was about to argue but Astoria cut him down with a look that clearly told him she would say no more on the subject.

"What do you want to do today?" Draco asked. Astoria just shrugged, looking down at her breakfast and avoiding his gaze. "Anymore muggle places you want to take me to?"

"Well.. We could just wander round muggle London. We could go on the London Eye," Astoria suggested.

"Whatever you suggest is fine by me," Draco said.

_Wonderful, _Astoria thought_, here's a suggestion, don't marry my sister, because I'm in love with you. _But to Draco she said nothing. The fact that she had gotten through a night without crying because of him meant there had to be something. But Daphne was her sister. The one person she wanted to tell her feelings to the most was the one person she could never tell. She had to tell someone, then it became clear to her, Luna, Luna would understand.

"Actually Draco," Astoria began, like she had just remembered "I have some things I need to do today. Sorry." Astoria thought she saw Draco's face fall but she knew she was imagining it.

"I'll see you later then," Draco said as he and Astoria stood outside Malfoy Manor.

"I'm going to cook tea for your family tonight, see if I can't win your father over with a recipe Cho Chang gave me in my fifth year."

"Excellent, I'll look forward to it."

Astoria disapparated. The disappointment brewed in the pit of Draco's stomach, he turned back inside and locked himself in his library, wallowing in his own misery.

Astoria appeared outside an oddly shaped building with plants growing up the sides and signs warning visitors to keep off the Dirigible Plums. She walked up the stairs and knocked tentatively on the door. Xenophilius Lovegood answered.

"Ah if it isn't little Astoria, come on in sweetheart, Luna's just getting dressed."

Astoria took a moment to wish that Xenophilius was her father then followed him into the small, messy kitchen.

"Luna!" Xenophilius shouted up the thin spiral staircase "Luna! You have a visitor!"

The moment that Luna Lovegood's dirty-blonde head of hair appeared looking down into the kitchen Astoria knew she had made the right choice.

"Astoria," Luna's face lit up at the sight of her friend and she ran down the stairs, one sock on and one clutched in her hand as she embraced Astoria.

"Luna, let the girl breathe," Xenophilius said laughing as Luna let go of Astoria and pulled on her sock. "Would you ladies like some tea?"

"No daddy," Luna said kindly, still calling her father daddy at eighteen years of age "Astoria and I are going to go down to the stream and talk, there is something she wants to tell me but she doesn't want to say it in front of you."

"Very well, I'll bring you some lunch down later if you want," Xenophilius smiled fondly at his daughter.

"Thank you daddy, that would be lovely, come along Astoria."

Astoria followed Luna down to the stream where she sat down on the banks, took off the socks she had just put on and dipped her feet in the water.

"Isn't the water a bit cold for that?" Astoria asked sitting down next to Luna

"I'll take my feet out if they start to go blue, don't worry. Now why did you come?"

"I have to tell you something," Astoria began but Luna interrupted.

"This is something you can't tell your sister, I'm guessing."

"I definitely cannot tell Daphne."

"Right, so what is it?"

"Do you want me to start at the beginning or just tell you?"

"Tell me first, then start at the beginning," Luna said patiently.

"I'm in love with the man my sister is betrothed to," Astoria blurted out, then she sighed "That felt good."

"You've been bottling this up haven't you? How many times have I told you not to bottle up your emotions. Who is this man?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Really? I'm not one to judge but…"

"I know. I've only known him properly for three days but I've never been so sure of anything in my life," Astoria said, looking down at the clear water of the stream.

"And does he love you?" Luna asked

"I'm not sure, sometimes I think he might. Other times I think he's just being nice to me because he's marrying my sister."

"Do you want to start at the beginning?" Luna asked sympathetically.

"Well it all started when he first came to Greengrass Manor to formally meet Daphne, he was so kind and helpful, Daph fell in love straight away, you know what she's like," Astoria paused "Then we went on a sort of double date thing, Me and Daph, Draco and his mate Zabini. But then Daph and Zabini went to see if they could get Daph a job at some store in Hogsmeade, leaving Draco and I on our own. We got on so well but I told Daph I didn't really like him, I couldn't tell her the truth, " She paused again.

"So what happened then?" Luna asked.

"To cut a long story short, I ran away from home. Then, by some bizarre twist of fate I ended up in the same place as Draco, sobbing into his arms ." Luna raised her eyebrows. "He took me back to his."

"Ooh. Likes his girls vulnerable does he? "

"Not in that way Luna. He looked after me."

"Did you cry in the night, like you used to do at Hogwarts?"

Astoria nodded sheepishly "I felt like an idiot. But Draco comforted me, he ended up staying in the same room."

"Did anything…you know?"

"Happen? No. We went for pizza at that little place you took me that time," Astoria continued.

"You got Draco Malfoy to go into muggle London?" Luna asked incredulously, taking her feet out the stream and drying them off with a wave of her wand.

"And he kissed me," Astoria said, Luna's eyebrows shot up so high they were almost lost in her thick hair.

"He kissed you? As in a proper kiss?"

"No, a kiss on the cheek."

"Why?"

"To see the muggles reaction. We were talking about the effect he had on women."

"Right," Luna said, pulling on her socks "So what are you going to do?"

"There's nothing I can do, it's too late, he's proposing to Daphne in a few days."

"Oh Astoria. Can't you tell Daphne how you feel?"

"It would break her heart."

"Astoria. Listen to me. You've always put other people's happiness in front of your own, don't you think you deserve this?"

"But it's an arranged marriage, I don't stand a chance."

"You do if he loves you."

"And what are the chances of that?"

"Oh come on Astoria. You're funny and clever and beautiful. If anything it's him that's not good enough for you."

"Thanks Luna. So how have things been with you?" Astoria asked, changing the subject.

Luna and Astoria talked by the stream until 3 o'clock, only interrupted when Xenophilius brought some lunch out to them.

"Thank you Luna, I feel much better now," Astoria said, standing up ready to depart.

"Good luck with Draco," Luna said, standing up to hug her friend.

"And you with Ralph."

Astoria disapparated, heading back to Malfoy Manor. Draco was sat in the sitting room with Blaise Zabini.

"Astoria," Draco said quickly, standing up when she entered.

"Hi," she said smiling and walking over to hug him.

"Get some," Blaise whispered winking at Draco, who shot him a warning glare as Astoria sat down in an empty chair.

"Hi Blaise, nice to see you again."

"Yeah, Draco called me this morning when you left him alone and heartbroken." Blaise said smirking.

"Sorry, I had made plans with a friend ages ago, I'd forgotten."

"That's ok Astoria, Blaise is exaggerating."

"And is Blaise staying for dinner? If so I will probably need more ingredients."

"No, it's ok, I'm going now, didn't want to leave Draco on his own all day."

"Don't leave on my account," Astoria said.

"I have to go anyway, I'm sure you'll be busy preparing your meal."

"See you later Blaise," Draco said, standing up to shake his hand.

"Remember what we talked about Draco," Blaise said.

"Alright Blaise, I'll show you out." Draco lead Blaise from the room

"I'm sorry I had to leave today. Glad you weren't on your own all day though." Astoria said when Draco came back in.

"It's ok Astoria. You don't have to be with me all the time just because you're staying at my house."

"Will you help me with my meal?" Astoria asked.

"Of course." Draco smiled "Do you need to start preparing now?"

Astoria nodded "All my ingredients are in the kitchen, Do you know when your parents will be back?"

"They should be back in about an hour, they've gone to some party."

"It's alright for some isn't it?" Astoria said appreciatively leading the way down to the kitchen.

"So what now?" Draco asked after they had finished chopping ingredients, adding sauces and setting things on fire (namely the ends of Astoria's hair)

"Stir that," Astoria said pointing to a small cauldron that was bubbling away over a fire that she had conjured. Draco picked up a wooden spoon and began stirring.

"Smells delicious Astoria," he complimented, taking a deep sniff.

"You don't mean that."

"I do, that has got to be the most delicious thing I have ever smelt."

"Thank you, for trying to make me feel better,"

"You have… something on your face," Draco informed her as she turned round.

"Oh," Astoria blushed and wiped her face.

"No, you missed, come here." Astoria walked over to him. Draco reached over to her face with his free hand and wiped with his thumb just under her lip.

"Thanks," She said looking up at him, Draco found himself lost in her beautiful emerald eyes and before he knew what he was doing he had dropped the spoon and taken hold of her face, all of a sudden his lips were on hers and it was the most wonderful feeling he had ever felt, feeling her respond to his kiss, he ran his hands through her long hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly the front door banged shut. Draco and Astoria broke apart quickly. Astoria blushed and bent down to pick up the spoon avoiding Draco's gaze. Narcissa and Lucius walked into the kitchen.

"What is that delicious smell?" Lucius asked, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Astoria's been cooking," Draco muttered quietly. Astoria dished up her meal and sat opposite Draco, looking down at her meal, the kiss replaying itself over and over in her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I think I'll move back into my room tonight. Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine," Astoria said quietly "I'm tougher than you think," She turned away so that Draco wouldn't see the tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"Well…goodnight then."

"Goodnight," Astoria waited till she heard his bedroom door close then the tears started flowing and she did nothing to stop them.

_He regrets it, he must do. _she thought despairingly _Then again, _He _kissed _Me_. Not the other way around. _she decided that she would tackle it tomorrow.

When Draco woke in the morning Astoria was nowhere to be found. For a horrible moment he thought she might have left. Then he remembered that it was Monday morning. He checked the ornate family clock and realised with a jolt that he was ten minutes late for work. He dressed quickly and apparated to the ministry without having breakfast.

Astoria sat at her desk scribbling furiously on a scrap piece of parchment, she had writers block and she knew why, Draco was clogging up her mind. A memo fluttered down to land on her desk.

_Miss Greengrass, _it read.

_See me in my office now, please._

It was from her boss, she gulped, her heart fluttering nervously in her chest. That memo didn't sound good and she didn't have the strength to deal with it right now. She stood up, took a deep breath and headed towards the head editors office. She knocked on the door, and pushed it open, trying to look more confident than she felt.

"Have a seat," A voice said from behind a huge chair.

Astoria sat gingerly down on the chair in front of the desk as though it was a bomb that could go off at any minute.

"Mr Prewitt?" Astoria began.

"Listen," Prewitt said, turning round in his chair "We're letting some people go and.."

Astoria felt a lead weight drop into the pit of her stomach.

"We'd like you to be our new editor," Prewitt finished.

Astoria almost jumped out her chair, however she contained herself.

"The new editor?" she repeated slowly.

"Yes, would you like to see your office?"

"I get my own office?" Astoria asked in shock, she followed Prewitt out of his office and along the thick carpeted corridor.

"So this is yours," Prewitt said opening the door for her to go in first, in front of her was a window overlooking the main atrium and the offices opposite, she sat at her shiny new desk and leaned back into the comfortable cushions of her chair.

"I'll leave you too it then," Prewitt said, smiling kindly at her as he left the room.

Astoria closed her eyes, then stood up to properly examine her spacious office. The enchanted window behind her showed a warm summers day. She walked over to the widow overlooking the atrium, the newly restored golden fountain glinted in the light of the many green fires from which the wizards and witches were emerging. Something caught her eye in one of the offices opposite, the mahogany door had been flung open , Astoria started to turn away then she caught sight of the white-blonde head that had opened the door. Draco Malfoy rushed into his office and sat down quickly at his desk, trying to look like he'd been there all the time. He looked up and caught sight of her. Astoria blushed and looked away. A moment later Draco got up from his desk and left his office.

Astoria sat down at her desk and began reading through the small pile of draft articles that had been left on her desk. There was a knock on her door and Draco Malfoy walked in.

"I didn't know you had an office," He said, sounding like his father.

"I didn't. But you're now looking at the new editor of the daily prophet!"

"You got promoted? Astoria that's fantastic!"

"I know!" Astoria replied, he walked across and hugged her, lifting her off the ground and dancing round the room with her.

"Draco put me down," she said laughing.

"How did you get this promotion then?" Draco asked putting her down.

"Well I actually though my boss was going to fire me, I guess they wanted some new blood on the team."

"That's fantastic for you!"

"My parents probably wouldn't approve," Astoria said.

"Why not? This is a huge promotion, it's great for you."

"They don't approve of anything I do."

"I'm sure they would approve of you getting a promotion."

"Doubt it," Astoria muttered darkly.

"I'm proposing to your sister on Wednesday," Draco announced suddenly. Astoria almost fainted with shock, she clutched the edge of her desk for support.

"That's the day after tomorrow!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, I have the morning off, the weather looks good, I'm taking her for a picnic."

"Do you have a ring?"

"No, not yet, I have to collect it. I ordered it yesterday."

Astoria checked her watch.

"Oh, I have to go, I have a meeting."

She rushed out of the room leaving Draco stood in her office staring after her.

Astoria ran into the toilets and locked herself in a cubicle, her heart was breaking. The day after tomorrow, she wrapped her arms around herself and began to cry.

"Is there someone in there?" A voice asked outside the cubicle. Astoria sniffed, wiped her eyes and unlocked the door. She opened it and found herself looking into the concerned face of Ginny Weasley.

"Is that you Astoria?" she asked. Astoria nodded

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, putting her arm round her "Is it Draco? It's just that I've been talking to Luna and she warned me that you might be a bit… emotionally unstable, as she put it."

Astoria didn't answer.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm guessing you know the story?" Astoria asked.

"Only the bits you told Luna," Ginny said, almost apologetically.

"Well, after I'd visited Luna… Draco and I kissed. Then things got awkward."

"Is that why you're crying?" Ginny asked.

"No, everything seemed ok this morning, he hugged me when I told him I'd got a promotion."

"Well that's good."

"But then he dropped a bombshell. He's proposing to my sister the day after tomorrow."

Astoria broke out in fresh tears.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Ginny asked.

"Because he obviously doesn't feel the same. It would make things worse. And Daphne would never forgive me."

"You can't help the way you feel," Ginny told her sympathetically

"Daphne wouldn't understand."

"He needs to know how you feel Toria."

"I can't, he's proposing on Wednesday, it could ruin everything for him."

"So what are you going to do. Luna said you're living at his house."

"I'll go home on Wednesday. Maybe sooner."

"You could always stay at mine if you want."

"Luna said that too."

"We mean it Toria. Now cheer up, I've never seen you like this, especially over a boy, and you've got your big promotion to feel happy about."

"Thanks Ginny, I feel better now. I'm going to go back to my office, lots to do," Astoria said in a falsely bright voice, leaving Ginny stood in the toilets looking thoroughly bemused at her sudden change of emotion.

Astoria got through the rest of the day by mentally blocking Draco from her mind, she found this increasingly difficult as he kept looking over at her from his office, she piled up papers on her desk and hid behind them, hoping that her emotions would not overflow.

That night at Malfoy Manor the tension was almost unbearable for Astoria. She locked herself in her room and only opened the door when Narcissa brought her some food.

"Why have you locked yourself in Astoria?" Narcissa asked kindly, putting a tray of food down on the bed.

"Lots of work to do, can't afford distractions," Astoria said, not turning away from the desk.

"Yes Draco said you'd been promoted, I had no idea that they were working you so hard."

"I don't have to do this, I just want to get ahead."

"I understand, I've left you some food on the bed."

"Thank you…Narcissa," Astoria said her name hesitantly. Narcissa stopped on her way to the door and turned back, Astoria's long hair had fallen round her face, hiding her and her emotions.

"If you ever want to talk about anything…" Narcissa began "I know your parents haven't been the most supportive…I'm always here to listen."

"Narcissa?" Astoria said her name like a question "Will you tell me about Aunt Europa someday?"

"Whenever you are ready."

"It's just that Father never really talked about her… she and Daphne…They're the only ones that ever…"

"I understand."

"Then father banned her from seeing me, said she was a corrupting influence."

"Really?"

"Yes," Astoria said, turning round, for a second, Narcissa knew that Astoria had been crying but she didn't want to pry so she pushed it from her mind.

"Well maybe I should take you to see her," Narcissa replied smiling.

Astoria smiled back as she left the room. Then her face fell, she had seen Narcissa's hesitation when she saw her face. Was it that obvious that there was something wrong? Astoria walked over to the mirror, her eyes were red and bloodshot and her face was blotchy.

"You look terrible," The mirror said sympathetically. Astoria nodded in agreement.

Narcissa walked downstairs to where her husband and son were sat in silence in the living room, Draco was absorbed in a book and Lucius was looking thoroughly bored.

"Draco," she said quietly "Can I have a word?" she gestured to the hallway, Draco looked at her, confused but followed her into the hall all the same.

"What is it mother?" Draco asked as she shut the door.

"I'm going to ask you a question, I don't want you to take offence, I just want you to answer me honestly. Have you been beating Astoria?"

"No of course not mother, What in the name of Merlin would make you think that?"

Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's nothing Draco. She must just be ill, she looks terrible."

"What's wrong?"

"Well her eyes are all red and puffy and her face looks really blotchy," Narcissa told him, Draco's eyes widened and he ran upstairs.

The door flew open and Draco ran in, Astoria turned round in shock at the sound, Draco ran over to her.

"Astoria. Are you ok?" Draco asked, kneeling down in front of her chair and taking her hands.

"I'm fine," she said quietly.

"Are you sure, you look like you've been crying," Draco said, not letting go of her hands.

"I have," Astoria admitted.

"Why? Tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't."

"Astoria please, I can make it better, I promise."

"You can't. Well you could but…"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't and won't tell you. I'm sorry Draco," Astoria pulled away from his grasp and turned back to the desk.

"My mother thought I'd been beating you," Draco said, standing up.

"What?" Astoria asked in shock, turning back to face him "Really?"

"Yeah," Draco replied, relieved to see her smile.

"Why would she think that?"

"My mother thinks all sorts of strange things."

"Obviously. I'm going to go to bed now, tell your mum thank you for the food."

"Ok," Draco picked up the tray and took it downstairs.

_If she won't tell me why she's upset then it must be something to do with me_, Draco mused, _It must be because I kissed her, I don't know why that would make her upset. Am I a bad kisser? _Draco dumped the tray in the kitchen and told his mother he was going to bed. _unless it's because she loves me, _he thought suddenly_, She loves me and thinks I don't love her. What do I do?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Astoria avoided Draco all day Tuesday and it was only when Draco was packing up little sandwiches for his picnic with Daphne that he realised he hadn't seen her since Monday night, he immediately regretted not talking to her. He dumped the sandwiches in the picnic basket then ran upstairs, intending to at least just say hello, Draco hesitated, his hand raised ready to knock on her door, from inside the room he heard her breathing quietly and lowered his hand. He felt terrible, the only time he had felt anything close to this was the aftermath of the battle of Hogwarts when he had been sure that his family would end up in Azkaban, he walked back downstairs leaving Astoria to sleep, trying to hide his emotions.

The picnic basket sat ominously on the kitchen table, reminding him of the task in hand. Draco mentally slapped himself, he had to focus, he was a Malfoy, lying and hiding his feelings was in his blood, it was what Malfoys did best. He pulled out his wand and levitated the picnic basket from the kitchen. The rest of the occupants of Malfoy Manor slept peacefully on as he opened the door and walked out into the weak September sunshine. Draco decided to walk, he was early and a walk would give him time to clear his head and get his feelings in order.

Astoria awoke late that morning with a hollow feeling in her stomach, like someone had reached in while she was sleeping and removed her internal organs. Then she realised why and a powerful wave of jealousy swept over her. Astoria wondered why she wasn't crying and all of a sudden she realised she had no tears left, she had to do something.

Meanwhile Draco was trying to look amused at something Daphne had said, even though he hadn't been listening, he took a sip of finest Goblin made wine and checked his watch, he had been sat in the same place for an hour and a half.

"Are you alright Draco?" Daphne's voice cut in interrupting his reverie.

"What. Yes. Of course, I'm fine," he replied, smiling graciously at her.

"You just seen a little distracted," She said, concerned, laying her hand on top of his.

"Sorry."

"It's fine," She said quietly. Then she leaned across and kissed him, Draco closed his eyes and found himself wishing it was Astoria, Daphne's kiss was too eager and tasted of cucumber, and if there was one thing Draco couldn't stand the taste of it was cucumber.

Daphne pulled away and smiled shyly at him.

Draco was a little taken aback after Daphne's kiss, she looked at him nervously, he smiled reassuringly and she relaxed a little. They finished the last of the sandwiches, Draco couldn't help wondering what Astoria was doing, he reached for the ring in his pocket and looked at the girl in front of him, she obviously liked him a lot. Could he spend the rest of his life with her? If Astoria had no feelings for him then he would have to.

"Daphne…Will you…"

Astoria dressed quickly, she had to find Draco, before he proposed. Lucius and Narcissa were sat round the kitchen table reading the daily prophet when Astoria ran in.

"Have you seen Draco?" She asked breathlessly

"He left, over an hour and a half ago, Why?" Narcissa answered

"I just wanted to wish him luck. Do you know where he is?"

"No, sorry."

"That's ok, I'm going to go home today, try and patch things up with my parents."

"I'll tell Draco when he gets home," Narcissa said, then she added "Good Luck."

"Do you mind if I use your Floo, it's easier to get all my things back."

"Go ahead," Lucius said "It's been nice having you here Astoria."

"Thank you sir," Astoria said smiling as she left the room. Her smile dropped as soon as the door closed, Draco had gone, over an hour and a half ago. It was too late, Astoria was going to have to watch her sister walk down the aisle and marry the man she loved. Worse Daphne would ask her to be a bridesmaid. Astoria staggered up the stairs. She could never see Draco again, the pain would be too much.

"Greengrass Manor," She managed to utter as she dragged her things into the fireplace.

"I'm going to have to go," Draco said to Daphne "I have to be back at work."

"Oh," she said a little taken aback "When will I see you again?

"Soon," Draco said as he gathered the picnic things.

Draco appeared outside Malfoy Manor his parents were waiting for him when he walked through the door.

"So," Lucius said impatiently. Draco ignored him and looked directly at his mother.

"I didn't do it. I couldn't"

"Why not Darling?"

"It didn't feel right. I'm going to wait till my twentieth."

"That's two weeks away," Lucius said.

"I know." Draco said bluntly.

"We'll have a party," Narcissa said, an idea blossoming in her head.

"Whatever," Draco said distractedly, noticing someone was missing "Where's Astoria?"

"She's gone," Lucius said "She was looking for you this morning but you'd already left."

"Oh…Well I have to go to work. We'll talk about this later."

Draco dumped the picnic things on the ornate hallstand then turned and left, his parents watched him go with unreadable expressions.

Draco walked into his office and looked out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of Astoria, but her office was empty, he wondered where she could be, his parents said she had gone, he had assumed that that meant she had gone to work. Unless she had gone home. Draco dropped his head on the desk, he felt ill. Astoria was gone. He had to get her back. He had to tell her how he felt. He would do it tonight.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but I wanted to end it here because chapter 10 is going to be BIG (Plus I had no more ideas) Thank you to all my reviewers ****J please continue to review because it makes me feel special and I do a little dance every time I get a good one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n Oooh chapter 10, I'm getting excited now. Thanks for the reviews ****J. Might be a little gap between chapter 10 and 11 because I'm back at school soon L. oh well. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

Draco raced home from work, a plan fixed in his mind, he could barely sit still all through dinner with his parents. Lucius and Narcissa noticed something strange and halfway through desert Lucius could stand it no longer.

"Draco! Merlin's beard! Sit still."

Draco looked up at his father with outraged expression then turned to his mother.

"May I be excused, I'm not hungry anymore.""Are you feeling ok?" Narcissa asked, concerned.

"I'm fine mother, stop fussing," Draco said standing up**, **he managed to contain himself as he walked out the kitchen, however as soon as he was out of earshot of his parents he ran upstairs and into his bedroom. He hesitated in front of the fireplace, was he doing the right thing? How would Daphne react when he told Astoria his feelings? Would it cause a rift between the two sisters?

Draco reassured himself that he was only telling Astoria his feelings, if she didn't feel the same way…He would be devastated, but at least she would know. It would ruin his arranged marriage and his parents would probably be angry, they would get over it in time, and if not Draco would move out. His mind made up, he stepped into the fireplace and picked up the floo powder.

Astoria was sat in bed pretending to read the daily prophet, in actual fact she was paying no attention to the words on the page, it was just to cover her face so that if any of her family came in then she wouldn't have to look at them. She heard footsteps outside the door, then a door closing down the corridor. Daphne going to bed. Suddenly there was a whooshing sound from her fireplace.

"Draco. You got out too early, Daphne's room is just down the corridor. Third door on your right," Astoria said calmly, without even moving her newspaper.

"Actually it was you I wanted to talk to," he replied, stepping out of the fireplace.

"Really?" she asked coolly, flipping her newspaper in half to survey him with her knowing green eyes.

"Astoria, I have to tell you something."

"Oh," Astoria said, putting down her newspaper "What is it?" she asked, gesturing for him to sit on the edge of her bed, she put down her paper, crossed her legs and looked at him expectantly.

"I…erm…I don't know how to say this."

"Say it how you like, I'll get the message.""Hold on. _Mufilato._" Draco cast the silencing charm round Astoria's room.

"What was that for?"

"I don't really want anyone else to hear this," Draco said nervously.

"What is it Draco?" Astoria asked kindly.

"I'm in love with you," he said quickly.

Astoria's eyes widened and for a while she was too shocked to speak, when she did regain her composure enough to make a sound she only managed to say

"Oh."

"I've said the wrong thing haven't I? I better go," Draco stood up.

"No! Wait!" Astoria grabbed his arm "I love you too."

"You do?" Draco asked incredulously. Astoria nodded.

Then he kissed her.

"So what happens now?" Astoria asked, as she laid on the bed nestled in Draco's arms.

"About what?"

"Well, everything, we have to tell our parents, I have to tell…Daphne," Astoria stood up suddenly "Draco, it's going to break her heart, we shouldn't have done this, she'll never speak to me again."

She sat down on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands.

"Don't worry," Draco said soothingly, moving to sit next to her so he could put his arm round her. Astoria shrugged his arm off her shoulder and began pacing round the room.

"She's going to kill me, Mum and Dad are going to kill me. What have I done?"

"Astoria."

"I am dead. Literally. Draco, we have to keep this secret! At least for a while!"

"Whatever you like," Draco found himself agreeing.

"Tell nobody! Even Zabini, my mother will find out!"

"Astoria," Draco stood up and grabbed her to stop her pacing, and enfolded her in his arms.

"Daphne's going to kill me, she's going to hate me," Astoria began to cry "Draco she loves you, that's why I didn't tell you my feelings before. She's my sister, I can't do this to her, you have to go."

"What?" Draco exclaimed, holding her at arms length "No! This isn't about Daphne! This is about you and me! This isn't her story, it's ours!"

Astoria walked slowly up to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you Draco Malfoy."

Astoria woke the next morning with her head on Draco's bare chest, she sneaked a look under the covers as he began to stir. Her eyes widened as she remembered the previous night.

"Morning," Draco mumbled sleepily, smiling at her, his white blonde hair delightfully messy.

"Morning," she smiled back, however behind the smile her heart was racing, Daphne could walk in at any second, and her parents.

"So I should probably go home, my parents will be wondering where I am. You're sure I can't tell Blaise."

"Positive."

Draco clambered out of her bed and began dressing, when he had finished he walked over to Astoria and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"See you at work," he said softly as he stepped into the fireplace.

Once he had disappeared Astoria allowed herself to relax in her memories, she felt like a great weight had lifted from her shoulders. She dressed quickly, and walked downstairs to face her parents.

"I see you've come back," her father said snootily as she sat down at the table and helped herself to toast.

"I see you weren't worried," Astoria countered as Daphne entered the kitchen. At the sight of her sister Astoria felt a lead weight drop in her stomach but she covered it up with a cheery smile.

"Astoria!" Daphne's face lit up in delight and a wave of guilt washed over Astoria "When did you get back? I thought you were getting your own place!"

"I wanted to come back, you are my family after all," Astoria admitted.

"Where have you been?" Narcissa asked probingly when Draco wandered absent-mindedly into the kitchen.

"The Greengrasses," he replied vaguely, not specifying which member of the Greengrass family he had been with.

"Well it was nice of them to put you up for the night, I'll have to send an owl and thank them."

"No need," Draco said quickly "They did it as a favour to thank us for looking after Astoria."

"Very well," Narcissa said with a hint of suspicion.

"I'm off to work," Draco said in a falsely bright voice, hastily exiting the kitchen.

He apparated to the ministry and arrived at his office five minutes early, as he closed the door behind him the chair at his desk began to turn round Astoria was sat there smiling cheekily at him.

"Why hello Mr Malfoy," she said standing up and walking round his desk.

"Good morning Miss Greengrass," he replied, taking a seat in the chair she had just vacated.

"What did your parents say?" she asked, perching on the edge of his desk.

"They wanted to send an owl to your parents, thanking them for putting me up for the night."

"That would've gone down well," Astoria said smirking as she imagined her parents faces.

"How did your parents react to you coming home?"

"They took it very well," she replied sarcastically.

"I have been bursting to tell someone about us," Draco confessed.

"Tell me," Astoria suggested.

"Well…ok then. You'll never guess what.""What?"

"I have managed to bag the sexiest girl on the planet!"

"Really?"

"Oh yes."

"Oh no, Ginny's in my office, I have to go," Astoria stood up quickly.

"Astoria," Draco called her back "I love you."

He kissed her on the top of her head and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too!" she replied running from the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"So," Ginny said when Astoria entered her office.

"What?" Astoria asked

"Anything you want to tell me?"

"Umm.." Astoria fidgeted uncomfortably with the hem of her skirt "No, not really. Is there something in particular you want to know?"

"Well there is one thing."

"And that is?" Astoria asked sitting down and turning to face her desk so that her expression wouldn't betray her.

"Why were was Draco Malfoy kissing you in his office?"

"Oh…You saw that."

"Is he messing you about? I'll go in there and cures his miserable-"

"No! no, Ginny it's fine. He loves me. He told me so himself."

"Has he told his parents? Has he told Daphne?"

"Well no, not yet but-"

"He's playing with you Astoria! He's just unsure about an arranged marriage so he's clinging to the nearest girl he can find."

"No! It's not like that! I promise you!"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," Ginny said putting her arm round Astoria.

"I won't," Astoria said fiercely.

"Woah! Was that Astoria Greengrass?" A familiar voice said as Blaise Zabini sauntered into Draco's office.

"So what if it was? We're still friends."

"Don't try and kid me Draco, there's something going on."

"No there isn't," Draco lied.

"Come off it Draco, you haven't looked this happy in months."

"Please leave Blaise, I am very busy."

"Nah, you're not, you're just worried Astoria might come back."

"You can't tell anyone Ginny. **Anyone.** Not even Luna."

"Why not?"

"Our parents would find out. I'll tell Luna when I'm ready."

"You mean when Draco says you can?" Ginny retorted sarcastically.

"It was my idea to keep it a secret. I can't let Daphne find out."

Ginny sighed "just be careful," She said a s she left the room.

"Come on Draco, just tell me!" Blaise said, beginning to get frustrated.

"What do you want to know?" Draco asked innocently.

"Just admit that there's something going on between you and Astoria!"

At that moment Astoria walked into the office, ignoring Blaise she looked directly at Draco and said calmly,

"Ginny knows, so you might as well tell him," Astoria gestured to Blaise with her thumb.

"How?" Draco asked.

"She saw us in here just now."

"Ha, so there is something going on?"

"Obviously," Astoria replied condescendingly "but if you so much as whisper a word of this to anyone I will hex you into oblivion, understood?"

Blaise backed away, hands held up in a gesture of surrender, looking slightly scared.

"You can trust me," he said quietly.

"Really?" Astoria said as she gestured for him to leave. Blaise backed out the door hands still in the air. Then suddenly Astoria collapsed in a chair and tears began streaming down her face.

"Astoria, What's wrong sweetheart?" Draco asked, running round the desk to wrap his arms round her.

"I ran into a boggart on the way here," She sniffled "And I saw you and Daphne happily married, both of you ignoring me."

"Astoria I…. I don't know what to say. I don't know how to convince you that that will never happen. My parents are still expecting me to propose to Daphne, Mothers throwing a big party for my twentieth, they're expecting me to do it then."

"It was stupid, I know, but now that I've found you that is my single biggest fear."

"Astoria I promise you I will make this work,"

Then suddenly Draco the biggest decision he'd ever made in his life "But," he began slowly "If I can't will you run away with me?"

"What?" Astoria asked, shocked.

"Run away with me," he said "If our parents won't let us be together we'll just run away and do it,"

Astoria took his hand in both of hers and looked into his grey-blue eyes.

"Of course I will."

They kissed, long and loving, sealing their promise.

"I should go," Astoria said, standing up "I have to work."

"We'll meet up tonight?" Draco asked

"Where?"

"Where we apparated to when we went for pizza."

"What time?" she asked when she reached the door.

"Lets make it midnight."

Astoria smiled, the thought of sneaking out the house at midnight made her feel like a young child and it kept her going through the day.

She sat on the stairs of Greengrass manor, thinking about Draco.

"I think there's something you need to tell me Astoria,"

Daphne sat down next to her sister, looking accusingly at her. Astoria suddenly felt like she wanted to be sick.

"What?" she asked.

"You have a boyfriend." Daphne stated.

"No I don't," Astoria lied, in what she hoped was a convincing voice.

"Yes you do. You're very happy all of a sudden, that usually happens when you've got a boyfriend. So who is he?"

"I don't have a boyfriend Daphne."

"I don't believe you," Daphne said simply.

"Fine. Don't believe me. It makes no difference to me," Astoria said angrily standing up.

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked, catching her sister up.

"Just because you think you're happy doesn't mean I am. I'm fed up of all these secrets!"

"Secrets? What secrets?"

"If I told you, they wouldn't be secrets anymore would they?" Astoria said sarcastically.

"But you always tell me your secrets," Daphne said.

"Things change." Astoria walked away leaving Daphne stood there looking part annoyed part sad.

Daphne left Greengrass Manor. She was going to see Draco, Astoria was acting strange and she'd been staying at Draco's house. If anything was going on then Draco would know. She apparated to Malfoy Manor and lifted the heavy silver knocker.

Draco opened the door.

"Daphne," he said in surprise "What can I do for you?"

"It's Astoria," Daphne said.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok? Is she hurt?"

"She's fine. She's just acting really weird."

Draco stepped outside and shut the door.

"Weird in what way?"

"Just.. Different, she says she's fed up of all these secrets, but she won't tell me what they are."

"So she won't tell you her secrets. What's so weird about that?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets so that she wouldn't see them shaking, giving away his nervousness.

"She always tells me if there's something wrong."

"Well things change Daphne."

"Yeah, that's what she said," Daphne said slowly "I just wondered if she told you anything."

"She hasn't said anything to me," Draco said shrugging

"She said, just because I think I'm happy doesn't mean she is. What do yyou think that means?" Daphne asked

"Well-"

"We're happy aren't we? You know Us?"

"Daphne I-"

"I don't suppose it matters much yet anyway. We'll just have to learn to love each other won't we?""You see the thing is-"

"I'll see you later Draco." Daphne walked away and disapparated. She knew Draco had been trying to tell her something but she didn't want to know. She was determined nothing would ruin this marriage. If Draco didn't feel the same way then he would just have to learn too. As for Astoria. She would find out what was going on there sooner or later.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n this will only be a short chapter, it's Draco and Astoria's midnight meeting. It's based on my interpretation of a Ballet we're doing at my dance school. So as it's a short chapter I will take a moment to thank my lovely reviewers, India'TeamStarkid'J, -SnowflakeBeautiful-, aleera, mewkazurinu2004, Obsessivegirl73, xKrisbianforever, PinkCrookshanks, Jamela, Arianna Alonso and Brandini86. Enjoy **

**~October**

**Chapter 12**

The clock ticked, an owl hooted. Astoria was counting down seconds. She pulled on a hooded cloak. She snuck out of her room and closed the door quietly. The clock struck twelve as she walked down the hall. She was late, she quickened her pace as she walked down the long driveway, shooting nervous glances back towards her house where a light still shone in her sister's window. Daphne was suspicious, Astoria didn't yet know if she suspected anything of Draco, she hoped she didn't. Astoria walked a little further until she was completely out of earshot of the house then turned slowly and disapparated.

Draco was cold, his cloak was doing nothing to keep out the wind, he stood, silhouetted against the streetlamp, opposite the alley, waiting. And while he was waiting he worried. Something could have happened. Her parents could've caught her sneaking out. He checked his watch. It was only just midnight. He told himself he was being paranoid. He pulled his hood up in an attempt to keep himself warm. It didn't work.

There was a slight pop in the alley and a figure appeared. Astoria.

She stepped out of the shadows, her pale face glowing in the moonlight. She looked up and down the street, not immediately spotting him in the near-darkness. Then she spotted his cloak blowing in the wind and breathed a sigh of relief. He beckoned her towards him, she walked slowly, as though hypnotised, green eyes met grey.

"Evening," Draco said quietly when she reached him.

"Evening."

Daphne Greengrass had always been an inquisitive child, Astoria had said that that was just a polite way of saying nosy, she was right, which was why Daphne had lain awake in bed for almost two hours waiting for her sister to get up, she didn't know why Astoria would be trying to sneak out the house, but some how Daphne was certain that she would.

So she waited for two minutes before following her sister, sneaking of any sort was an unusual occurrence for Astoria, who had always told her parents or her sister where she was going. Daphne had her suspicions about her sisters activities but mostly she was worried, if Astoria was getting in with the wrong crowd then it was Daphne's job, as her sister and her friend, to get her out.

She walked down the long driveway and cast a quick spell which told her that Astoria had apparated. _Ok, so she's apparated_, Daphne thought, _But where to? _Daphne didn't want to spy on her sister. In her heart she only wanted the best for Astoria, but if she wouldn't tell her what was wrong then she could do nothing to help. She was curious. What could be so bad that even her younger sister wouldn't tell her? All of a sudden Daphne knew where her sister had gone. The pizza place, in muggle London. It would be closed at this late hour but Astoria loved that part of Muggle London. Daphne disapparated with a crack.

Draco and Astoria walked arm in arm down the street.

"This is the first time I've sneaked out my house at night, I feel really badass," Astoria said to Draco, who laughed and admitted that it was his first time sneaking out too. Suddenly there was a small pop in the alley Astoria had come from, although it was barely audible above the noise of the wind both Draco and Astoria froze, she was the first to react, she took out her wand and pulled Draco into the shadow of a small bookshop.

"Astoria!" a voice called out.

"It's Daphne!" Astoria whispered in shock "We have to move, she can't find us here."

Draco nodded and moved round the corner of the bookshop into another small alleyway.

"I can see you," Daphne said accusingly, as the corner of a cloak disappeared round a corner "Astoria! Tell me what's going on. I promise I won't be angry. Though I can't see mum and dad taking it too well if you've started taking drugs."

Astoria could've laughed. Her sister thought she was on drugs, _if she only knew_.. Astoria though as she pulled Draco deeper into the maze of alleyways and further away from her sister.

"Why can't we just disapparate?" Draco asked, clutching his side. They had stopped running and were in a park of some sort.

"She'll know, there's a spell, don't ask me how," Astoria gasped.

"Damn. So what do we do?"

"Find a hotel, stay here for the night, Daphne will get bored and go home soon."

"She better," Draco muttered as they set off again.

Daphne followed her sister, close on her heels through a maze of dark alleys and blind corners, but she lost her, Daphne found herself in a park. It was large and open, Astoria was not here, there was nowhere for her to hide. Daphne sighed, turned and disapparated.

"Safe," Astoria said as Draco locked the door and flopped down on the bed "I don't know what I'm going to tell her though."

Draco watched Astoria pace up and down in front of the window for a minute before getting up and holding her in his arms.

"You don't need to worry about tomorrow. Live each moment as it comes and don't be afraid of the consequences."

"Within reason of course," Astoria replied, her voice muffled slightly by his cloak. Draco smiled, but inside he knew that they couldn't go on like this, he would have to pluck up his courage and tell his parents. This would be difficult, he had always been a bit of a coward and usually had people there to shield him if things got ugly. There would be nobody to hide behind this time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Happy Birthday Draco," Astoria whispered as he opened his eyes. It was two weeks after their midnight meeting, the day of Draco's 20th birthday. They had been meeting up at the same hotel every night for the past two weeks.

"This is without a doubt the best birthday ever," he murmured sleepily, kissing her.

Astoria stood up and walked into the bathroom and Draco sank back into the pillows and closed his eyes, then he remembered, the party, the proposal. Daphne. His mood suddenly plummeted. He should have said something days ago, now Daphne would be humiliated and it was possible that he felt some degree of affection towards her, she was, after all, Astoria's sister. He sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't know what to do.

"Astoria?" he called.

"What?"

"What am I going to do about Daphne?" he asked. There was silence from behind the bathroom door, then it opened, Astoria was wrapped in a towel and her hair was wet. She sat on the edge of the bed, she looked defeated.

"I don't know. We should have said something before… It's too late now. I could tell her-""No, it will ruin your friendship. I should, I am the one who she is supposed to be marrying."

"It's gotten so complicated. If only we had met under different circumstances, then no-one would get hurt."

0o0o0o0o

Malfoy Manor was decorated for a party, lights shone in the windows and the driveway was illuminated by hundreds of floating candles. Draco stood awkwardly in the entrance hall while his parents greeted their guests. He was nervous, his hand clenched tightly round his wand. More people walked in, most of them he didn't even know, they were directed into the large ballroom where the other guests were.

The Greengrasses were the last to arrive, Maximillian and Ava followed Lucius and Narcissa in the ballroom. Daphne was wearing a golden dress that clung to her in all the wrong places and her makeup looked like it had been done by a four-year-old that had just discovered eye shadow. She had a diamond necklace on that was obviously a family heirloom. She cleared her throat quietly.

"Evening ladies," Draco said smoothly, oozing Malfoy charm to cover up his nerves.

"Good evening Draco, my sister has your birthday present," Daphne replied, standing to one side so that Astoria could get past and give Draco his present.

"You didn't have to get me anything," he said as he accepted the parcel from Astoria, admiring her royal blue dress and simple hairstyle.

"Nonsense, It's only fair, you're near enough family now," Astoria said with a sarcastic half-smile that only Draco could see.

"Daphne would you like to take a walk round the garden with me?" Daphne blushed and nodded. "Follow us, I might need you," Draco whispered as he passed Astoria. She nodded, then turned as Draco offered Daphne his arm and they walked out the front door. She waited a few seconds before following.

Draco led Daphne through a maze of hedges, lit here and there by a candle, the house grew smaller as they got further away. They turned a corner and stopped in an open patio-like area, with a simple bench. Astoria stopped behind the hedge as they sat down with their backs to her.

"Why did you bring me out here Draco?" Daphne asked, though inside she was hoping she already knew the answer.

"This place is special to my family. My father brought my mother out here to propose to her, as did my fathers father, and his father before him," Draco paused and Daphne sat up a little higher, her eyes shining with anticipation. "I brought you out her to break that tradition."

Daphne's face fell

"I don't understand."

"I'm not going to propose."

"When are you going to propose then?" Daphne asked, confused.

"I'm not going to propose."

"If you need some more time then I completely understand…"

"I don't think you understand Daphne. I'm not going to propose at all."

"What.. Ever?"

"Well.. Not to you. I was thinking about proposing to your sister though."

Daphne let out an audible gasp and her face crumpled. For a moment Draco felt her pain. He realised that Astoria wasn't 'the other Greengrass girl' it was Daphne all along.

Daphne was speechless. The tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Draco said "Truly I am. But I love Astoria."

"How could you!" Daphne sobbed "I thought with an arranged marriage I'd have a chance, but Astoria had to muck that up as well!"

"This was not my fault Daphne!" Astoria said angrily rounding the corner, her wand out.

"You were listening?"

"The whole time."

"Don't tell me you love him too!"

"I do Daphne!"

Daphne pulled out her wand.

"You ruined EVERYTHING Astoria! AGAIN!"

"I am sorry Daphne, I-"

"You're not sorry! You got what you wanted all along!"

"Daphne please," Draco cut in.

"And I bet you were all to happy to go off with my pretty little sister weren't you?"

Draco held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Don't you dare blame him!" Astoria yelled, pointing her wand at her sister "I thought you'd be happy for me Daphne! I've finally found love."

"You ruined my marriage!" Daphne screamed.

"A Marriage you never wanted!"

Daphne launched a hex at her sister which Astoria swiftly blocked. Draco sensed that something needed to be done, he moved quickly to stand in-between them.

"Get out the way Draco," Astoria said, trying to get a clear shot at her sister.

"Both of you stop!" he said loudly "Can't you see what you are doing? You two are best friends. You shouldn't let something like this drive you apart."

"He's right Daphne. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you before. Can we get past this?

There was a flash of light as Daphne fired a curse at her sister before running away in tears.

**A/N: sorry you had to wait so long for an update folks. I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing for you *looks sheepishly down at the floor* anyways I was wondering whether to go all the way to Draco and Astoria's wedding or just stop at the proposal. Review and let me know what you think ****J**


End file.
